In a Whole New Way
by IC-Chan aka.Imagination Child
Summary: (TommyKimi) The Pickles family hold their annual barbeque with friends and family all around. A proposal is made, and everyone is delighted. Meanwhile, Tommy contemplates the changes life brings, and how he and his friends will handle them.


**In a Whole New Way**

  
  
The sweet aroma of a cooling June breeze filled the clear night air. It swept pass the vacant paved streets, through emerald green lawns, over cherry-wood fences and into a softly lit backyard; where it rested on the delicate petal of a crimson, garden rose. Amber torches brightened the perimeter of the well-kept lawn, casting a dim, romantic glow and setting a pleasant atmosphere. A large oak grew, proud and steady. It's jade fooliage was adorned with the faint shimmer of firefiles dancing in the nocturnal air. Ivory stars twinkled and dazzled like strings of pearls in the velvety dark sky. While a full silver moon shone brilliantly, dawning it's same familiar grin, greeting the earth and lighting its celestial path in the shadow of the sun. It was a remarkable summer night, and perfect for a gathering of friends and family.   
  
The Pickles residence was, quite literally, a second home for a tightly knit group of families. The various offspring of these families had grown, learned, and matured within the nurturing walls of this brick home. And in so many ways, these several small families had blossomed into one whole over the years. Together, they shared joys, coped through grief, and explored new challenges. Together, for as long as their children could recall, was all they had ever truly known. And for the eight children, who were now inseparable friends, this was the way things should always be.   
  
"Can I have everyone's attention," Stu, the man of house, stood before his large company. He tapped his half empty glass with a shining silver spoon, causing it to crack with a faint ring. He flinched as he took a glance at his wife, who simply shook her head and smiled graciously. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Do I have everyone's undivided attention?" He asked as he scanned the grounds to make sure all eyes were on him; they were.   
  
"Well... to begin... I want to thank you all for kicking off the start of the summer with us." He paused and took a step towards the bright patio light. His guest all fiddled with their glasses and cups absentmindedly, waiting for him to finish his speech. In all honesty, they all knew this was coming. It was an annual event; these barbeques. And every year around this time he would go into a long winded speech, thanking everyone for coming. It was tradition. But some traditions are meant to be cut short.   
  
"Hurry up and get to the point, Stu!" Bellowed Betty from behind the barbeque pit. She waved a forked hot dog in one hand and a chef's apron the read 'Kiss the Cook' in haughty green letters. A big "fashion don't" in Lil's opinion, but Betty could have cared less about fashion.   
  
Stu chuckled, as everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, okay... I usually end it here," everyone sighed in relief, "But I have one more thing to say," a collective groan followed.   
  
Stu hadn't realized how much age had caught up with him, along with his steadily thinning hair, it took him a considerable amount of effort for him to get down on one knee before his wife, Didi, who gave a loving warning, "Be careful," as he reached out his hand.   
  
"Dee," He began as he took his wife's hand in his own. Now, everyone watched anxiously with new found interest. "You've given me so much over the years," His tone was nervous, he never did like doing things like this in front of crowds, and he looked as tense as a teenager asking for a date to prom.   
  
A rosy hue, intense as her hair, crept across Didi's cheeks and lit up her face as everyone watched the couple with great interest, "Stu," she began with a light flutter in her voice, "What are you doing?"   
  
"Let me finish this," He replied. She glanced around at their company, who now stood silent and waiting. Then down at her husband, who gazed up at her lovingly. Smiling, she nodded for him to continue.   
  
"Now, like I was saying," He cleared his throat, "You've given me a lot. Your support throughout all my mishaps, two amazing sons, and your love through the ups… and downs.   
  
"Twenty years ago I didn't have much, and I couldn't give you the wedding of your dreams... but things are much different now... and, well," He began to trail off. He placed his hand behind his head, a nervous habit, as he searched for the right words to say. "I guess what I am trying to say is," He paused to look into his wife's face. She was blushing like a young school girl, her face had now matched her hair in color and her brown eyes shined as brightly as the amber yard torches. "Our twentieth anniversary's coming up and... will you marry me," he paused and added, "... again?" as an afterthought.   
  
Didi stood motionless, not a word coming from her mouth. It took Betty, who cleared her throat quite loudly, to get her to say anything. "You want to renew our wedding vows?" She asked sounding as though it was to good to be true.   
  
Stu looked rather dumbfounded by the question, but shrugged and nodded anyway. "Uh, is that a yes?"   
  
Didi frowned, "Like you would ever need to wonder... of course I will!" She exclaimed happily as she fell into his arms.   
  
Tommy sat by the old oak, on the edge of his aged, wooden sandbox, a precious relic of his younger days. The moon's luster stood out more intensely from where he sat, just out of reach of the intense, electric light. He turned an empty glass over in his hands as he watched his parents with the rest of his friends and family.   
  
He had known of his father's plan for weeks now, and he couldn't have been more thrilled for them. They, he and his dad, had even decided together that no one else should be told of the plan. Especially not Dil. Tommy trusted his brother with his life, but when it came to keeping a secret from their mom, Dil was more likely to break than Tommy. And it was by chance that Tommy happened to stumble across his dad and uncle Drew discussing it one night. The point however: Tommy was happy for his parents.   
  
He smiled to himself as he watched from where he sat. What his parents had, their love and marriage, was something extraordinary. There was nothing his dad wouldn't do for his mom, and there was nothing his mom wouldn't do for his dad. Sure, they had their problems, but in the end they always prevailed. He marveled at his parents and wondered if he would ever be as fortunate as they were to find a love as profound as that.   
  
Odd thoughts for a fourteen year old, right? Tommy was well aware that most guys his age had other things on their mind. And of course, he did as well. His movies and love for cinema would always be close to his heart. He was always looking for a new movie idea. There's also soccer, his pastime, and something he happened to be quite skilled at.   
  
Yes, love or a profound relationship was the farthest thing on most teenage minds. But, Tommy was never a typical guy, perhaps that was what came with having the mind of an artist. He marched to a beat of a different drum.   
  
He recalled one evening, when he and his dad sat out in their backyard in a particularly humid night. His dad had been discussing his plan to announce asking Didi to renew their vows at the barbeque, when a thought came to Tommy's mind.   
  
"Hey, dad, can I ask you something?" He asked as he slouched into his seat.   
  
His dad paused his thought, "Sure, champ, shot."   
  
Tommy chuckled at his dad's old nickname for him. As the years passed and he grew up, he heard the name 'Champ' less and less. He kind of missed it. "How did you know mom was the one?"   
  
A silence passed between father and son as his dad thought the question over. Chirping crickets serenaded dancing fireflies and rustling bushes as the two sat in the darkening evening. "I remember seeing her for the first time..."   
  
"Love at first sight?" Asked Tommy.   
  
Stu shook his head, "Not exactly, we had known each other for some time..." Tommy looked puzzled at his father's words. "When I say first time I mean the first time in that way," He paused as he consider what he would say next, "I'm not sure how to explain it to you son... One day, I can barely remember what I was doing... but one day, I looked up at your mother and," His dad paused, and Tommy could see a thin smile etch it's way onto his aging face, "The light hit her face in a way I had never seen before."   
  
Tommy remembered how much younger his father looked at that very moment. The heavy lines that marked his years, had suddenly faded. It was like years had abruptly been wiped away, Tommy could tell that his father was in another place. A place he would never get to see.   
  
"The light hit her face in a whole new way," Tommy repeated his father's words.   
  
Out in the distance, he could hear the sound of damp grass being pressed against the earth, the sizzle of meat being cooked on smoky pits, and the voices of well wishers and congratulators. The sound of approaching footsteps grew louder and it wasn't long when he felt a presence come near him, "Hey, Tommy, I bet you knew about this all along... didn't you?"   
  
He looked up to see Kimi standing with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot, and a cheery smile on her face. He nodded, and she shook her head as she took a seat beside him on the chipping sandbox. Neither spoke as they wordlessly watched everyone enjoy themselves. Kimi had thought of starting some conversation, but Tommy looked as though he was enjoying the time he spent in the quiet; she couldn't bring herself to break it.   
  
Frankly, she didn't know why she had decided to join him. She wasn't even sure what she had planned to accomplish, if anything, by coming to his side. All Kimi knew was that she had been speaking with Susie and he caught her eye, as he sat alone. Perhaps that was it, Tommy was never one to get away from the crowd. He was, in so many ways, the unofficial leader of their small band. It had been that way for as long as she could remember. It was just odd to see him sitting so far away from the rest.   
  
"So..." She began, hoping he would pick up on the hint and carry the conversation. He didn't. Curiously, she leaned over to look into his face, which held a dreamy sort of expression. She had never seen him look this way before, and this peaked her interest. A part of her wanted nothing more than to pick at his brain, to get a glimpse into what was going on in that head of his.   
  
"What'cha thinking about, Tommy? You're really quiet, tonight." She said as she nudged him playfully in the arm. This seemed to break him from his thoughts. He sat up and faced Kimi, whose nose was wrinkled with her smirk. She pulled back a few loose strands of her ebony-colored hair, and bit at her bottom lip in an adorable sort of way.   
  
He shrugged, "Nothing much." He replied blandly.   
  
"C'mon, you expect me to believe that?" She asked teasingly.   
  
He chuckled, "Okay, okay... uh, I suppose stuff. Just stuff." He knew she wouldn't leave it at that.   
  
"Stuff?" He was right, she wouldn't.   
  
He sighed, and placed his hand at the back of his head, a habit he picked up from his father. "I guess how things are changing. Things are different now." He rubbed his hands against his jeans roughly.   
  
Kimi highly doubted that this would bring such a dreamy expression to his face, but she decided to let it go. He was right, after all. Things weren't the same for any of them anymore. They were headed to a whole new chapter in their lives. And this chapter brought about more change than any had expected. One example, aside from beginning high school; for the first time in their young lives they would not all attend the same school. The DeVilles would be moving by the end of the summer, and the twins would attend a school closer to their new home. And as for Kimi and Tommy, they would be entering a high school geared toward nurturing students of artistic talent. The thought of not going to the same high school as her brother was a fearful one. Just beginning freshman year is devastating enough.   
  
She looked over at Tommy. Though she wouldn't be surrounded by all her old friends and Chuckie, she wouldn't be utterly alone. "Are you talking about Phil and Lil's big move... and us going to that new school?" He nodded. "Well, at least we'll be going to school together this September." She had purposely forced herself to not think of all that would come by the end of this summer. It bothered her ,too. Maybe even more so than Tommy. But knowing that they would at least be together in the same school brought her some solace. She wasn't sure why, but she took comfort in knowing that at least Tommy would be at her side as they began their journey into the whirlwind known as high school.   
  
"Yeah," He agreed, "And we'll still see Phil and Lil... things won't be that different." He added as Kimi placed her hand on his shoulder. He placed his own hand over hers, and looked into her face. It was a soft white, not pale or placid, but creamy and smooth. It was a perfect contrast to her dark eyes, which constantly held a sparkle to them. Kimi had the uncanny ability to find the good and fun in all she did and who she met. She would completely indulge herself in whatever she did and she put her heart into her relationships. Perhaps, that's why people would return so much.   
  
"Besides," She began. She slid a bit closer to him, "There are some things that will always be the same." She nodded to Mister and Misses Pickles who both looked completely euphoric. Stu hugged his wife close to him, and they both laughed together, like a couple of teenagers. He kissed her once on her round cheek, and all could easily make out the flush across Didi's face. "It must be nice, huh?" She asked as she watched everyone laughing and conversing.   
  
"What?" Asked Tommy.   
  
"What your parents have," She paused, "What my parents found... in each other. It must be nice." She replied.   
  
Tommy gazed at Kimi, who didn't seem to notice as she hadn't even turn to face him. "A bit young to think like that, aren't we?" He asked, even though he had been thinking the exact same thing a moment earlier.   
  
Kimi tossed her head back with laughter and hilarity, as though his question couldn't have been more ridiculous. "Of course not!" She replied confidently.   
  
"And you are sure because?" He questioned.   
  
"Because," She paused, "If love is this oh-so powerful thing, that can't be controlled… that could end or start whole wars… then why would something like age stop it?"   
  
It was such a straightforward question. Yet, Tommy couldn't think of one good answer. He was sure there had to be an retort, of some kind, for it, or else people wouldn't argue that love was so impossible for the youth to understand. However, not being able to answer the question caused him to second guess that whole belief.   
  
"Can't answer it can you? That's because, I believe, that whole theory about being to young to understand love," She giggled, "Is completely unfounded. No one can prove it." She took a deep breath, and leaned against Tommy's shoulder, and together they sat in a peace. It was pleasant, the kind of quiet moment two people can enjoy together, without feeling the need to force a conversation. Merely, observing the world around, together, was conversation enough.   
  
"You know," Tommy began, breaking the silence, " I was just thinking the same thing."   
  
"What thing?" Kimi's voice was soft and a bit sleepy.   
  
"That my parents have got a good thing," He answered.   
  
"That's so true." She yawned loudly, and glanced at her wrist watch. It was still quite early.   
  
"And you know what else?" He added, as she raised her head up to look into his face.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I wouldn't mind finding something like that... even at this age."   
  
Kimi smiled sweetly as she placed a hand to his face, the firelight dazzled in her eyes. "Great minds think alike, Tommy." She said as she leaned over and kissed him gently on his cheek.   
  
He was thankful that they were so far away from any bright light, because he could feel his face grow warm and he was sure his face was as scarlet as it felt. He had never reacted to Kimi like that before. In all the years he had known her, she had never caused him to blush. There was never a need to. She was Kimi... Kimi Finster. His best friend's younger sister. His friend for as long as he could remember. A childhood playmate. Just Kimi.   
  
And yet, despite these thoughts, he had never noticed, until now, how well the subtle shimmering moonlight complimented her gentle face.   
  
"The light hit her face in a whole new way," Tommy repeated his father's words.   
  
**Author's Note: Well, this was my very first Rugrats fic, and I hope it was a good one. This is actually a test. This was to be a part of a much bigger story. I wrote this, intending for it to be the first chapter. But I decided to modify it, and make it a single fic. If you think that this idea has potential, then please feel free to email me and let me know. Please Review and thank you in advance.**


End file.
